Humsafar-Saathi Zindagi Ke!
by Daya's Girl
Summary: Agar koi aapki khatir aapko apni zindagi se door kare toh kya ho sakta hai. Wo aisa sirf isliye karta hai taaki aap khush rahein...par kya aap apne humsafar se door rehkar khush reh sakte hai? Kya humsafar ke na hone se dard kam hoga ya badh jayega? Ek humsafar hi toh hai jo hume hamari burai dekh kar bhi humse mohabbat karta hai...Peep in to know more. Plz R&R !
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey….i am back with a new AbhiRika story. Idea credits goes to A.S Anjaana. I hope all of you will like it. **

**A treat for all AbhiRika Lovers from my side. Hope you guys will like this one…Purely AbhiRika. **

**Lets start up with the story. **

_**Sunday Evening….AbhiRika residence**_

Daya and Rajat came to meet Tarika as Abhijeet was on mission.

Tarika- Sab thik hai na Daya ? Abhijeet aaj aa raha hai na ?

Daya- Haan sab theek hai….abhijeet bhi theek hai. I hope 11 baje tak aa jayega.

Rajat- Don't worry tarika…wo theek honge.

Tarika(smiled)- I know . Aur usko toh theek hona hi padega.

Daya(smiled)- Relax Tarika ! Apna khayal rakhna aur abhijeet aa jaaye toh inform kar dena.

Tarika(smiled)- Sure !

Rajat patted her cheek and she smiled in reassurance. Daya and Rajat left from her house. Daya looked back….

Daya- Tarikaaa….meri coffee phir se due ho gayi hai….abhijeet aayega tab aaunga peene. Abhi ruka toh Purvi naraz ho jayegi.

He said while looking at Rajat , at which Tarika laughed and Rajat gave a shy smile. He smiled and they drove off.

Tarika closed the door and sat in the bedroom and took his photo in her hand. She caressed his picture.

Tarika's POV: Abhijeet jaldi aao na…..Ye pehli baar toh hai nahi kit um mission par gaye ho par pata nahi kyun mujhe aisa lag raha hai ki kuch bura hone wala hai. Aaj 7 din ho gaye Abhi tumhe gaye hue…..ek bhi phone nahi kiya tumne…..Jaanti hu waqt nahi mila hoga par phir bhi….pehle bhi toh karte the. Jaldi aao na please…..I miss you!

Tears rolled down her eyes as she looked at his picture. Meanwhile, the doorbell rang. A smile crept on her lips. She moved to open the door. She was happy to see him and immediately hugged him. She moved her hands allover his face and chest…..

Tarika- Abhijeet…..Thank God ! Tum aa gaye. Tumhe pata hai main kitna ghabra rahi thi. Is baar tumne call bhi nahi kiya. Mission theek tha na.

Abhijeet(looked at her)-Main theek hu Tarika…..aur is baar phone karne ka waqt nahi mila.

Tarika(hold his hands)- Its okay Abhi…..ab tum aa gaye ho na toh sab theek ho jayega.

She hugged him again. But ,to her surprise he removed her hands and moved to their room. She was shocked at his behavior but followed him.

Tarika- Abhijeet…sab theek hai na ?

Abhijeet- Haan Tarika…sab theek hai. Bas thodi thakaan hai.

Tarika- Theek hai…tum fresh ho jao. Main khana lagati hu.

Abhijeet- Tumne khana nahi khaya?

Tarika(smiled)- Abhijeet….aaj tum wapas aane wale the toh main kaise tumahre bina khana kha leti ….hum saath mein khayenge.

Saying this she left the room and he entered the bathroom. After a while, he heard her call….

"Abhijeet…..jaldi aao. Khana thanda ho raha hai. "

Abhijeet- Tarika….please yahin de do na…..aaj thak gaya hu.

So, tarika entered the room with a plate in hand and saw him sitting with his head rested on the backrest. He was looking tried. She sat beside him and kept her hand on his hand.

Tarika- Abhijeet…..chalo pehle khana kha lo.

He sat and she was about to give him a bite when he said….

Abhijeet- Main kha lunga Tarika. Tum apna kaam nibta lo na.

She just looked at him. She was surprised at his behavior. She stared at him….

Tarika's POV- Ye Abhi ko kya ho gaya…..aise toh kabhi behave nahi karta tha. Aur toh aur mission se aane ka baad mere hi haath se khana khata hai….par aaj kya hua ?

_***Flashback Starts***_

3 months ago…..Abhijeet returned from a mission. He directly reported at the bureau. And then Daya dropped them home.

Tarika made her way to the kitchen and he went to change. After a while, he entered the kitchen and hugged her.

Abhijeet- Kya bana rahi ho tum?

Tarika(Smiled)- Tumhari favorite dish….Biryani aur kheer.

Abhijeet(Exclaimed)- kheer? Ban gayi kheer?

Tarika(Smiled)- Almost ready hai. Khaoge?

ABhijeet(placed his chin on her shoulder)- Haan….par agar tum apne haathon se khilaogi toh hi.

Tarika(turned and hit him on his arm)- Tum bachche ho kya jo main tumhe khilaungi. Apne aap khao.

She handed him a bowl. He kept the bowl on the table and pulled her towards himself…

Abhijeet- Aaj toh kheer tum hi khilaogi mujhe….varna main khana bhi nahi khaunga.

She smiled at his childish behavior. She took the bowl in her hand….

Tarika- Ohh..mere patidev toh naraz ho gaye…..koi baat nahi unhe manana aata hai mujhe.

She turned to him and took a spoonful of kheer and fed him. He smiled and fed a spoonful to her and pecked a kiss on her cheek.

_***Flashback Ends***_

A tear dropped down her eyes as she remembered the sweet moment. She looked at him and found that he had almost finished his dinner. She took the plate and left the room. Then she finished her chores and came back into the room after a while.

She sat beside him….

Tarika- Abhi….ek baat puchu?

Abhijeet(Without looking at her)- Pucho Tarika?

Tarika- Sab theek hai na ? Tum theek ho na ?

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Kuch nahi hua Tarika….bas thakaan ho rahi hai. Kal subah tak theek ho jaunga.

Tarika- Okay…mujhe laga tum pareshan ho isliye pucha.

Abhijeet(in anger tone)- Tumhe samajh nahi aata tarika….kaha na theek hu. Kuch nahi hua mujhe. Thak gaya hu …sona hai mujhe…..isliye tum bhi so jao aur mujhe bhi sone do.

He turned to another side and pulled the blanket on his head. Tarika was just looking at him. She was surprised at this behavior from him. He was never like that before. She just couldn't understand what made him behave like that. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow out. She was expecting a warm hug from him full of love and wanted to feel him back with her but here the situation was opposite. She came out of her trance when her phone rang. It was from Daya. She rubbed off her tears andpicked up the phone and assured him that Abhijeet was back and safe.

She returned back to her room and glanced at him and lied beside him blankly staring the ceiling thinking….

"_**Lagta hai mission mein kuch hua hai varna mera Abhi aisa nahi hai. Aur aaj wo thak gaya hoga. Main bhi na…..kya kya sochti hu…thakan se gussa toh aayega hi….kitni baar main abhi pe gussa nikalti hu par wo kuch nahi kehta….wait karta hai ki main kab uske paas jaungi aur main….maine socha wo aayega toh bhi mujhse baatein karega…..wo bhi thaka hua hai….kal subah tak theek ho jayega…..main bhi so jaati hu. "**_

With this her lips formed a small curve and she also drifted into sleep waiting to meet her Abhi the next morning.

**A/n: So…how was this guys ? Shall I continue this?**

**A.S Anjana- I hope this was upto your expectation. If you want any changes lemme know. I'l do the same. **

**AbhiRika lovers…do lemme know you liked it or not. **

**Take car e! **

**Love you all ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey everyone ! I'm glad to know that my AbhiRika story made so many people happy. I'm happy that you guys liked my story. Hpe you all will like it as it progresses. Let's now move to the next chapter.**

**Enjoyy ! **

_**Next Morning …..**_

Tarika was the first one to wake up. She glanced at Abhijeet who was still sleeping. She smiled and thought to herself.

" _**Good Morning Abhijeet…..I hope aaj mujhe mera Abhi wapas milega"**_

She moved to get fresh and then made her way to the kitchen. She prepared coffee and woke him up.

Tarika(gently squeezed her arm)-Good Morning Abhi ! Utho dekho 8 baj gaye. Aaj toh tumhe bureau report karna hai na ….

Abhijeet(looked at her)- Arey haan ! Tarika tumne mujhe pehle kyun nahi jagaya…..late ho gaya main.

Tarika- Arey Abhi….sirf 8 hi toh baje hai. Hume toh 9:30 tak bureau pahuchna hai na.

Abhijeet- Arey nahi tarika…..mujhe mere ek khabri se milna hai. Mujhe aadhe ghante mein nikalna hoga.

He got out of the bed. Tarika hold his hand.

Tarika- Acha baba…theek hai. Par tum pehle coffee toh pee lo.

Abhijeet(freed his hand from her grip)- Haan..ready hoke aata hu phir pi lunga.

Saying this, he went into the washroom. Tarika was again lost in her thinking. She was surprised at his behavior. But she didn't ask anything. She took her cup and was about to move when Abhijeet's phone rang. She was about to pick the call, but abhijeet came out and picked the call hurriedly….

Abhijeet- Hello …!

. Caller- Hello…. Kaise ho tum?

Abhijeet- Main theek hu.

Caller: Main Sunshine restaurant mein tumhara wait karungi.

Abhijeet: Theek hai….main aa jaunga. Kitne baje aana hai?

Caller- Shaam ko 4 baje.

Abhijeet- Okay…..main aa jaunga time se.

And he cut the call and turned. He found tarika standing…

Tarika- Kiska call tha Abhi? Kahin jaana hai kya?

Abhijeet got irritated and turned to her angrily….

Abhijeet- Har baat tumhe batana zaroori hai kya? Yaha to ek pal chain se phone pe bhi baat nahi kar sakta main…huhh !

Abhijeet left from there leaving a shocked Tarika behind. Fresh tears escaped from her eyes.

_**Tarika's POV- Aisa kya keh diya maine Abhi? Pata nahi tumhe ho kya gaya hai. Jabse mission se aye ho ajeeb sa bartav kar rahe ho. Pehle toh har choti se choti baat mujhe batate the…..Aakhir is mission mein aisa kya ho gaya Abhi …..pls bolo. **_

She came out of her trance on his voice…..

"_**Tarika…..main ja raha hu. Maine daya se keh diya hai….wo tumhe pick kar lega."**_

Tarika rubbed off her tears and went to see him off. Then she completed her daily chores and was ready by 9:00 am. Daya came at 9:15 am.

Daya- Chalo tarika.

Tarika- Haan Daya….bas aayi 2 minute.

She locked the door and sat beside him in the car and smiled, though it was a fake smile. Daya looked at her…..

Daya- Sab theek hai na Tarika?

Tarika(looked at him)- Matlab ?

Daya- Matlab ye ki Abhijeet theek hai na ?

Tarika(looking outside the window)- Haan haan….sab theek hai. Aaj usey kisi khabri se milna tha so jaldi nikal gaya.

Daya- Haan….usne bataya tha mujhe. Shayad jab tak hum pahuchenge….wo aa chukka hoga bureau mein.

Tarika(Smiled)- Haan…shayad aa gaya ho.

Daya(looked at her)- Shayad….tum "shayad " keh rahi ho? Tumhe toh bataya hoga janab ne ki kab tak aayenge.

Tarika- Nahi Daya….aaj kuch nahi kaha.

She put her face down so as to hide her pain….

"_**Tumhe kya bataun Daya…..kuch bhi toh nahi kaha usne….pata nahi kya hua hai….shayad tumse hi pata chale mujhe."**_

Meanwhile, they reached the bureau. Tarika made her way to the lab and daya made his way to the bureau. Abhijeet was already there. He hugged Daya…..

Daya(Smiled)- Kaise ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet- Theek hu aur tumhare saamne hu.

Daya(Smiled)- Haan…acha khabri se mil liye ? Kya hua ?

Abhijeet- Kuch khaas nahi….usey kisi apradhi ke bare mein puchna tha. Mission se juda hua tha kuch.

Daya- Okay.

Abhijeet- Bas sir ka intezar hai. Unhe file de du is case ki. Ek baar tum bhi check kar lo.

Daya- Haan….laao do.

Abhijeet gave him the file and they got busy in their works. Soon, there was a case and all got busy. Around 3 pm..…they were discussing the case when Tarika entered the bureau. He looked at abhijeet was surprised to see him in his usual self. He was teasing freddy.

Freddy- Sir….mujjhe toh lagta hai is aadmi ko uski biwi ne maara hai.

Vivek(giggling)- Kyun sir….aapko aisa kyun lagta hai?

Freddy(innocent crying face)- Sir iski wife kaise hokum chalati hai…..bechara….baat nahi maani hogi toh maar diya.

Abhijeet- Achaa….toh tum bhi bhabhiji se darte ho? Ek cid officer hoke darte ho?

Freddy- Arey nahi Sir….main nahi darta kisi se.

Abhijeet- Acha….ruko main bhabhiji ko kehta hu ki freddy keh raha hai ki aaj se wo koi kaam nnahi karega aapka.

Freddy(Almostcrying)- Arey nahi sir…asia mat karna. Kyun meri band bajwana chahte ho. Plz mat karo phone.

All laughed out loud. Tarika smiled on seeing him laughing. Meanwhile, Daya noticed her…

Daya- Arey Tarika….tum yahan ?

Tarika(looked at him)- Haan….haan Daya…wo main ye report dene aayi thi.

Daya took the report and she explained the details. Abhijeet went silent after seeing her. She turned to him…

Tarika- Tum thik ho na abhijeet? Kuch khaya tumne ya nahi? Subah bhi kuch nahi khaya tumne.

He didn't reply….she asked again….

Tarika- Main tumse baat kar rahi hu abhi…bolo !

Abhijeet(looked at her and coldly replied)- Tarika…..main apna khayal rakh sakta hu. CHota bachcha nahi hu main. Mat karo meri chinta.

Saying this he left from there leaving others shocked. Tarika, too immediately left from there. Daya was shocked at this behavior from his friend. But they got involved in the case.

_**At Sunshine restaurant …4 pm….**_

A beautiful girl around 28-30 years old was sitting in the corner side table waiting for someone. Abhijeet entered into the restaurant and directly went to the girl's side. Abhijeet took the seat opposite to her.

Abhijeet- Hello Riya….kaisi ho tum ? Sab theek hai na ?

Riya- Main toh bilkul theek hu. Tum batao?

Abhijeet- Main toh bilkul fit and fine hu.

Riya: ha ha. Tum toh hamesha hi fit & fine rehte ho

Abhijeet- Tum bhi na yaar…

At that moment a waiter came and interrupted them for order. Riya ordered something. The waiter went away. Riya looked at Abhijeet who was engrossed in his thoughts. She put her on Abhijeet's hand. He looked up.

Riya- Kya hua Abhijeet? Tum kuch pareshan lag rahe ho?

Abhijeet- Nahi aise koi baat nahi hai.

Riya: Mujhe pata hai tum zarur Tarika k bare mein soch rahe ho.

Abhijeet looked at ner and again put down his head.

Riya(looked at him)- Ek baar phir se soch lo Abhijeet, Tum jo kar rahe ho wo mujhe theek nahi lag raha hai.

Abhijeet- Maine soch liya hai Riya. Ab Tarika ko mujhse alag hona hi padega. Ye hum dono k liye thik hoga.

Riya: lekin Abhijeet... But Abhijeet cut her.

Abhijeet- Mujhe iss bare mein aur koi baat nahi karni hai. Ab hum jo baat karne aaye hai, wo karle?

Riya- Okay as you wish.

Meanwhile the waiter come with Two coffee mugs and some snacks. Abhijeet and Riya started having coffee and discuss about something. After that Abhijeet paid the bill and both of them moved from there together in Abhijeet's car.

_**In the car….**_

Riya- Tumne pakka decide kar liya hai ki tum ye sab karna chahte ho?

Abhijeet(sighed)- Haan Riya…..hum dono ka alag hona hi hum dono ke liye thik hai.

Riya- Par abhijeet…..kya wo maanegi ?

Abhijeet- Usey manna hoga. Main jo kar raha hu uski bhalai ke liye hi hai.

RIya- Par wo tumhari patni hai…..usey kitna dukh hoga ye tum nahi soch sakte.

Abhijeet- Us dard se toh alag hone ka dard kaafi kam hoga. Khair ab is bare mein ek shabd aur nahi. Tum mera saath dogi ya nahi ?

Riya- Thik hai….main tumhare saath hu.

Riya went silent and he turned the car towards her home.

**A/N: So guys…again shocked with Abhi's rude behavior ?**

**And ye Riya kaun hai ? Kahin abhijeet ko riya se pyaar toh nahi ho gaya ? :o **

**Sochiye …sochiye…..review kijiye….Tab tak main aage ki kahani sochti hu :D hehe :D**

**Plz read and review. :D Aur haan AbhiRika lovers ko apna khayal rakhna hai varna main naraz ho jaungi :D Aur tabhi toh AbhiRika ek saath rahenge. *wink***


End file.
